camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Harley
Appearance Brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a smile most of the time and has tan skin. Yet under all his clothes are needle injection scars and if you take an x-ray of his skeletion you can see many bones that were broken not long ago. Personality He acts all happy and nice. But if you start to dig into his past he will burst into tears and hide from everyone he can for a long while. But he trys to be as friendly as possible but you can tell it is forced most of the time. He also suffers from sleep deprivation and insomnia. History Clara met Babi at a boxing ring where she fell in love with him at first sight. Then 9 months later she gave birth to Oliver. She never had Oliver leave her sight for his first years, and was spoiled by his mum at school with him getting the best of everything. At age 10 Oliver was left home alone for only 10 minutes, and was kidnapped. Oliver was druged and awoke in somones basement, in a cage with 12 other children in their own cages. Over the next 4 years Oliver was drugged, beaten and kept in the dark. As the months went by most of the other kids started to just get lost in their own mind and eventyally become non talking, robotic zombes of their former selves. Yet not Oliver, he just kept telling himself that "he exsisted, he exsisted, he exsisted". Then one day Oliver saw his chance and took it. One day a person came down to the cages to feed everyone, but left his door unlocked. It took alot of mental power but he forced his body to get up, crawl out of his cage for the first time and take a missplaced cellphone. Oliver then called the only number he could remember which was 111. Oliver said police and left the phone to be tracked. 1 hour later the police broke down the door and found all the kids. When all the kids were braught to the ER doctors found 11 out of the 13 in an iriversible drug coma and eventually put the 11 down. Oliver was 1 of the 2 who survived and eventually recovered. Oliver was soon visited by somone who told him that his mother had commited suiside 2 years ago and that he was Olivers father. Oliver choose to follow the man to Camp Pyramid then the man gave Oliver an Iron Dagger and was claimed as son of Babi. Weapons Iron Dagger Offensive #Children of Babi can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. #Children of Babi extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Defensive #Children of Babi can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. #Children of Babi can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Babi are very durable since they can take several assaults, strikes, or blow before sub-coming to the effect. Passive #Children of Babi can communicate, summon and interact with the dead as if they were still alive. #Children of Babi they have the ability to transform into baboon Supplementary #Children of Babi can climb effortlessly over or on steep, and narrow surfaces. #Children of Babi can be able to have enhanced strength, agility, and endurance #Children of Babi can take on numerous of baboon like features like the teeth, tail, and ecc. Counsellor Only #In rare cases the children of Babi can summon nearby baboons for assistance, but whether or not the baboon listens is up to it. Traits #Children of Babi adapt to a environment #Children of Babi are said to be very aggressive. #Children of Babi are said to have excellent balance, and dexterity' Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Babi Category:Male Category:French Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Demigod Category:Counselors Category:Jacob.radon24